


Playboy

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays





	Playboy

Hey, playboy. Haha boy.Let’s play.

边伯贤打小就是个花花公子。  
家里有钱，又长得好看，边家小少爷一直是个横行霸道的主。纨绔子弟之类的词语用他身上倒也不夸张，总不务正业大人管不住不说，还是小屁孩的时候就懂掀小姑娘裙子抢小姑娘手帕弄哭人家，完了还会给人糖吃，哄得小姑娘忘了这人刚刚还欺负自己，笑着喊哥哥。  
边伯贤的花花公子气质随着年龄的增长越发雅得脱俗，又混蛋得令人发指，身边男男女女，就没有不服他的。  
都暻秀是个例外。所有边伯贤的朋友都知道都暻秀是边伯贤的小跟班，他却从来没给边伯贤好脸色过。还小的时候开始边伯贤身边就必有都暻秀，大眼睛萌小孩板着脸跟着一脸乖相的漂亮小恶魔，寸步不离。  
“你别跟着我行不行？”  
“你妈妈让我看着你。”  
“我不用你看！”  
“你跟你妈说去。”  
都暻秀也不乐意极了，谁让两家妈妈是好朋友呢？边妈妈对自家无法无天的小儿子没辙，就拜托乖巧的都暻秀看着自己儿子少闯祸，都妈妈也让都暻秀多跟着边哥哥。都暻秀虽然听话，但到底也只是个爱玩的小孩，可被双方妈妈嘱咐了跟着边伯贤，心里一万个不情愿也只能照做。  
边伯贤讨厌极了这个小尾巴，还在幼儿园的时候就想着法儿摆脱他，可是偏偏上了小学两人还是同班同学，每次自己想恶作剧女同学都会被都暻秀阻止，翘课在小卖部吃串儿的时候总是被都暻秀带来的班主任逮个正着。边伯贤气得要死，转而把肚里的坏水儿用在了都暻秀身上，天天抄都暻秀作业，还老使唤他干这干那，不开心了还捏都暻秀两把。得亏边伯贤那时候还小，欺负都暻秀的花招不多，本就相对好脾气的都暻秀年纪也小，性子特别软，任由边伯贤呼来喝去。  
“你这么喜欢管着我，那你就不许离开我！”边伯贤狠狠掐着都暻秀的脸蛋儿，恶声恶气地命令着。  
都暻秀拍开边伯贤的手，白嫩的小脸上两个特别明显的印子，看着边伯贤一声不吭。  
那一年他们才五年级，都暻秀根本没记住边伯贤的话。  
上了初中，边伯贤越发像个合格的花花公子，他开始和小姑娘谈恋爱，结交不好的朋友，要不是每天还得回家，边伯贤能浪到忘记今夕何夕。  
都暻秀自认要比边伯贤成熟些，对他的恶行嗤之以鼻，但从小跟边伯贤跟出来点儿习惯，倒也没有放任他不管，还是尽力对试图翘课的边伯贤围追堵截，担心他闯出什么大祸不好跟边妈妈交代。  
都暻秀对边伯贤的责任感，也算是被边伯贤强行培养起来的。  
边伯贤谈小女朋友，翘课出校园打游戏，偶尔打个架，顶撞老师，对同学恶作剧，到初三他还学会了抽烟。  
这事儿自然是瞒不了都暻秀的，在边伯贤家给他抄作业的时候，都暻秀发现了垃圾桶里的香烟盒。  
“边伯贤你抽烟？”  
“嗯。”边伯贤也不掩饰，抄着作业头也不抬。  
“不许抽了，还是初中生就学大人抽烟耍酷，最终害的是你自己。”  
“你说话总这么一本正经真没意思。”边伯贤扔了笔，把都暻秀按到床上。  
“我是为你好，戒了吧。”都暻秀直视着边伯贤，毫无畏惧，语气却淡淡的，倒是一点关心的意思都没有。  
“你为我好？”边伯贤掐上都暻秀的脸，似笑非笑地盯着都暻秀看。  
一时间静得可怕，两人僵持着，都暻秀以为边伯贤发神经完了，皱着眉头想起身，边伯贤却突然开口，语气特别温柔。  
“你叫我一声伯贤哥哥我就不抽了。”  
“你有毛病。”都暻秀挣扎着想摆脱边伯贤的钳制，可都暻秀本来力气就不大，边伯贤制住他又是轻车熟路，都暻秀根本动弹不得。  
“叫一声呗，你还没叫过我哥哥呢，反正你本来就比我小，叫一声不吃亏。”  
都暻秀觉得莫名其妙，微笑着面对自己的边伯贤实在太少见。  
“有什么好叫的，你不是讨厌我吗。”  
“谁说的？明明是你讨厌我吧。”  
“嗯，所以你松开，我要回家了。”明明是自己问出来的话，可看到都暻秀的表情实在太冷漠，边伯贤的脸色变了又变，忽而又生起气来，咬牙切齿在都暻秀耳边一字一句，听得都暻秀有些毛骨悚然。  
“都暻秀，你越是讨厌我，我越不会放过你。”说罢松开了都暻秀，把他的作业本一股脑儿扔他身上“你可以滚了。”  
早就习惯了边伯贤的喜怒无常，都暻秀揉揉被捏疼的手腕和脸，默不作声收拾好自己的东西转身就离开了边伯贤的房间。

都暻秀是没想到边伯贤能和自己考上同一所高中的，虽说边伯贤本就不笨，而自己也不是什么特别热爱学习的学生，可是边伯贤那个成天吃喝玩乐的样子居然能考上高中，都暻秀已经在心里暗暗惊讶了好一番。  
暑假里都暻秀顶着大太阳在街上发传单，边伯贤去他家没看见他，就去他发传单的地方找，一眼就看到了戴着小红帽被晒得晕晕乎乎的都暻秀。  
“你来干什么。”  
“找你玩儿啊，走，带你吃冰淇淋去。”  
“我还没发完。”都暻秀抬手擦了擦滑进眼睛里的汗“你自己去吃吧。”  
“发这个干什么。”  
“打工啊。”  
“为什么要打工？”看边伯贤的表情是真的很疑惑，都暻秀觉得跟他讲不通道理，抽出一张传单塞在他手里。  
“拿去折飞机玩儿吧，别来打扰我。”  
边伯贤傻愣愣捏着手里的纸，看着都暻秀发传单，一直等到都暻秀手里空了，才拉着都暻秀去吃冷饮。整个暑假，边伯贤要找都暻秀的时候都会这样等都暻秀下班，然后带他去玩。  
实话说到了高中都暻秀本来不想和边伯贤再多接触，十六岁的孩子该懂的事懂了七七八八，都暻秀认为恶劣的边伯贤就是捡软柿子捏，自己也没有欠边伯贤什么，没必要追着他屁股后头给他收拾烂摊子，反正边伯贤烦透了被人管着，都暻秀也受够了被欺负，两人干脆别老在一块儿了，皆大欢喜。  
可边伯贤到了高中却像变了个人似的，一下子收敛起了之前的坏脾气，对都暻秀态度好了很多，也不再翘课了，虽然还是不停换着小女朋友，交一些都暻秀眼里的狐朋狗友，却没惹什么事，运动会上还大出风头，好皮相和好家世更是为他加分，倒成了校园里风云人物了。  
说是变了，可边伯贤仍旧总把都暻秀绑在身边，都暻秀见边伯贤脾气好了不少，又念在两人竹马竹马，也还是常常和边伯贤走在一起。高中是住校的，边伯贤不知道使了什么法子硬是让不同班的都暻秀和自己分到了同一间宿舍，宿舍里其他四个人都是边伯贤班里的，一开始还尴尬，相处下来发现都暻秀不怎么爱说话人倒挺好，也就渐渐熟络了起来。  
”那就麻烦你了暻秀。“  
“客气什么。”  
边伯贤和小女友吃完宵夜刚回宿舍，就看见都暻秀笑着替舍友盖好了被子要往外走。  
“干什么去？”  
“钟仁睡了一天刚退烧，我给他去食堂买粥。”  
“今天晚上食堂关门。”  
“骗鬼呢，你嘴角还有酱。”  
边伯贤抹了把嘴，把都暻秀拉出宿舍关上了门。  
“你什么时候跟我同学这么亲密了？”  
“舍友之间互相帮助不是理所应当的吗。”  
“你俩都直呼其名了。”  
“钟仁先叫的，他年纪小，让让他也没什么。”  
“你就没叫过我伯贤。”边伯贤的语气有些酸溜溜的，都暻秀见了鬼似的张了张嘴，没忍住神经病三个字。  
“咱俩认识这么多年了，你一直喊我边伯贤，搞得特生疏，不应该。你说是吧暻秀。”边伯贤被骂神经病了也没生气，反而第一次亲亲密密喊了都暻秀的名字。  
都暻秀心里还惦记着金钟仁饿着肚子，没心思多和边伯贤嘴上争个输赢，敷衍地喊了声伯贤。边伯贤倒是特别开心，还热情地陪都暻秀去了食堂。  
都暻秀生日那天晚自习刚下课，边伯贤就拎着个大蛋糕来了，招呼着都暻秀全班同学给都暻秀唱了生日快乐歌，分了蛋糕，还每人发了块进口巧克力。都暻秀有些尴尬有些不好意思，全程僵着笑脸，看着同学们开心地吃着蛋糕，都暻秀忍不住扯扯边伯贤衣角。  
“你干什么啊。”  
“给你过生日啊，去年前年大前年大大前年不都这么过的么。”  
“我们都高中了···”  
“高中怎么了，你到大学我也这么给你过生日。要不是不方便出校门，我就把我家酒店包个大厅下来。”  
“你···”都暻秀脸有点红，边伯贤每年都这样，初中小学的时候还能说他不懂事，可到了高中还这样，这让都暻秀觉得不好意思的同时觉得莫名其妙。  
“你想要什么？”  
“啊？”  
“生日礼物啊，之前都忘了先问你，今年开始你要什么就直说。”  
“我不要，你把我当什么人了？”都暻秀有点生气了“你爱乱花钱我管不着，可你没必要逼着我看你炫富。”  
“你觉得我是在炫富？”边伯贤的笑脸闻言立刻冷下来，抬手想掐都暻秀的脸，碍于一屋子都是人，也不好多发作，想说什么，忍了又忍，最终只是沉着脸走了。  
边伯贤的想法，都暻秀是从来不明白的，小时候是不懂那么多小心思，长大后是觉得边伯贤猜不透干脆不去琢磨。  
都暻秀对边伯贤的不上心，也是被边伯贤逼出来的。  
一晃眼轮到边伯贤生日了，这天恰好是周五，边伯贤理所应当地给自己和都暻秀请了周六半天的假，当晚就带着都暻秀出了校门。  
都暻秀对学业也没那么执着，多了半天假还是挺开心的，被边伯贤带着到了KTV的时候才感觉自己的出现不太合适。  
“你的女朋友和哥们儿都在吧，我就不进去了。”  
“特地带你来的，别害羞。”  
“都不认识···我还是回家吧。”  
“我的生日你不许缺席。”  
边伯贤死死抓着都暻秀想挣脱开的手腕，强硬地把他拖进了KTV包间。规格最大的包间里坐了十几个男男女女，都暻秀只眼熟一个人，边伯贤的记不清第几任女朋友。  
“边哥，你把你小跟班带来了？”都暻秀不认识这些人，这些人倒是对都暻秀熟得很，一时间所有目光聚集在都暻秀身上，不适应这阵仗的都暻秀有些不自觉往边伯贤身后藏了藏。  
“这我发小，你们别欺负他啊！暻秀你随意玩儿，要吃什么跟我说。”边伯贤把都暻秀带到座位上，伸手掐了把他的脸“别怕啊，都自己人。”说着还把自己外套脱下来盖在都暻秀膝盖上“要实在觉得没意思就睡会儿。”  
都暻秀很无奈，想不通为什么边伯贤非要带着自己，又觉得反正猜不对，干脆不去想，往角落缩了缩开始玩手机。  
“都暻秀？”听见有人喊自己，都暻秀抬头，包间里灯光昏暗，都暻秀只能眯着眼睛努力想看清是谁在喊自己。  
哦，边伯贤的女朋友。不跟边伯贤在一起上我这儿干啥？都暻秀没说话，看着她在自己身边坐下，撩了撩长发，一脸欲言又止。  
“你是跟阿边一起长大的朋友···一定很了解他吧，你觉得他真的喜欢我吗？”  
都暻秀一脸迷惘，且不说了解不了解边伯贤，喜不喜欢的难道你自己不清楚么？  
“他是喜欢你的吧，大概。”都暻秀的话模棱两可，说了跟没说似的。她听了，美丽的脸上满是忧愁“我觉得他不太在乎我。”  
都暻秀心想这架势是要诉苦了？自己就长得那么像可以咨询恋爱烦恼的？  
边伯贤的女朋友絮絮叨叨说着边伯贤不关心自己，手机里有别的女生的信息之类的话，都暻秀木着脸心想跟花花公子谈恋爱还指望他从一而终么。  
“别太难过了。”她的倾诉停了，像是等都暻秀发表看法，都暻秀不得不干巴巴开口。  
“你们俩说什么呢？”边伯贤声音突然响起，逆着光都暻秀看不起他的表情，却听出他语气不太好“别打扰暻秀玩手机了，来吧跟我合唱首歌。”  
都暻秀立马领悟到了，压低声音对边伯贤女朋友说“你看他见我俩坐一块儿都吃醋了，多在乎你啊，别想太多了。”  
小女友笑得甜蜜，高高兴兴和边伯贤合唱情歌去了，都暻秀听着边伯贤温柔婉转的歌声，有点儿犯困地打了个哈欠，扯了扯身上边伯贤的外套搭在肩头，不一会儿就睡了过去。  
都暻秀醒来的时候包间空了，只有边伯贤坐在旁边拨弄着面前的一块蛋糕。  
“醒啦？来吃蛋糕。”  
“边伯贤···他们人呢？”  
“叫错了。”  
“···伯贤。”都暻秀刚睡醒的声音很轻，还带了点儿奶气，边伯贤心满意足把蛋糕推到都暻秀面前，往他手里塞了把蛋糕叉。  
“吃吧，特意给你留的。”  
都暻秀愣愣地望着蛋糕上整齐的边伯贤三个字，不知道怎么下叉。  
“愣着干什么，快吃吧。”看着都暻秀犹犹豫豫把边字儿切下来放进了嘴里，边伯贤开心地伸手摸上都暻秀的脖子轻轻捏着。  
“好吃吧，特地订做了你喜欢的味道。”  
“其他人呢？”  
“在隔壁玩儿呢，看你真睡着了就被我轰走了。”  
不知道该怎么评价边伯贤的霸道，都暻秀慢吞吞把蛋糕吃完，把外套还给了边伯贤。  
“那我回家了，你也早点回家吧，尽量不要在外面过夜。”  
“阿姨知道你逃课还不得揍你？”边伯贤笑得一脸得意，都暻秀才想起这茬。  
“···那你要在外面过夜吗，要的话我只能···”都暻秀怎么想都没处去，身份证也没带，宾馆都住不成。  
看都暻秀苦着脸，边伯贤把本来放在他脖子上的手往上揉起了他头发。  
“别担心，你还是住我家吧，我爹妈旅游去了。”  
还是小孩儿的时候都暻秀就常常住边伯贤家，边妈妈对这个和自己小儿子完全不一样的乖小孩喜欢的要命，所以总邀请都暻秀住家里，想让自己儿子感染一下别人家孩子的乖巧。后来俩孩子都长大了也还是常住一起，因为边伯贤的独断专行。  
“那你什么时候回家？”  
“看我心情。”  
都暻秀这会儿有求于人，不得不低声下气“早点回去行不行。”  
“说句‘伯贤哥哥求你’咱们现在就回家。”边伯贤促狭的嘴脸看在都暻秀眼里，恨得慌却没办法骂他。  
“别开玩笑。”都暻秀垂下眼“你玩儿去吧，要回去了喊我一声就好。”  
“跟我一块儿去隔壁坐。”  
“不要。”  
边伯贤又掐住了都暻秀的脸，逼他看自己眼睛“我是不是对你太好了。”  
好个屁。都暻秀忍着脸部的痛撇了撇嘴。  
“你不是一直欺负我么。”  
“欺负你我觉得开心。”  
“可能是你有病。”都暻秀又摆出了一贯的冷漠表情，嘴巴也一点都不留情。  
“你跟我在一起的时候就不能多笑笑。”边伯贤另一只手也掐上了都暻秀的脸，语气里有些隐忍的怒火。  
“你从小就是讨人厌的花花公子，我看着你要怎么才能笑得出来。”  
“所以我觉得，就是这几年对你太好了，所以你才敢当我的面说出这种话。”边伯贤濒临暴怒的表情有些狰狞，手下力道大了起来，捏得都暻秀忍不住呼痛。  
“边伯贤，你能不能不要这么幼稚了！”  
都暻秀的话让边伯贤手一抖，松开了他。  
“炫富、有病、幼稚···我在你眼里就是这样的人？”  
“你不是吗？”都暻秀少有地咄咄逼人，脸被掐得跟花猫似的，气势倒像只老虎。  
边伯贤一时间没话说，低下头沉默着，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，表情看不真切。  
“我知道了。真拿你没办法。”边伯贤语气恢复了正常，伸手去拉都暻秀，见他条件反射地缩手也没说什么，还是抓住了他的手“陪我走走，然后我们回家。”  
边伯贤的臭脾气本质上一直没变过，刚才的那些话都暻秀很快就当成边伯贤又发疯，忘到了脑后。念在毕竟是边伯贤的生日，一起散步也不是什么过分的要求，都暻秀也就没有再拂了他的意。  
“你女朋友呢？”走在路上吹着风，都暻秀才想起来边伯贤的女朋友。  
“啊？哦，我一会儿发个信息说一声就行了。”  
本来想问为什么不让女朋友陪着散步，看边伯贤一脸漫不经心，都暻秀虽然觉得这人真是不负责任却也没说什么。  
反正不关我的事。  
两人溜达了会儿，都暻秀又打起了哈欠，边伯贤见状就拦了计程车带他回家。  
“早点休息吧，生日快乐，晚安。”都暻秀用一贯的平淡语气说出了当天第一句生日祝福，边伯贤还没来得及做什么回应，都暻秀就关了客房门。

高中也是有社团的，只是活动多受学校限制，不过好歹是课余生活的一点慰藉，学生参与的热情还是很高涨。边伯贤拉着都暻秀一块儿进了声乐部，高二时还当上了了挂名部长。  
学校有个一年一度的校园十佳歌手比赛，第一名还有机会参加市里青少年歌手大赛，边伯贤有号召力，却永远打不起精神干正事儿，组织安排的文案活儿自然就落在了都暻秀身上，边伯贤看都没看就把都暻秀的策划吩咐下去执行起来，倒也没出什么大岔子。得了冠军的女孩子是边伯贤的新女朋友，决赛的时候他还友情客串上台跟她对唱了一首，唱完两人手自然地牵到了一起，一时间全校都八卦得沸沸扬扬。  
都暻秀当时站在后台看手头的比赛名册，接下来的选手中刚巧就有边伯贤高一的女朋友，看到前男友和新欢牵起了手，那姑娘嚎啕大哭，把都暻秀吓了一跳。  
“他就是个花花公子，别伤心了。”都暻秀实在看不下去忍不住出声安慰了一句，主要是快轮到这位上台了，再止不住这么哭比赛可没法好好进行下去。  
恰好边伯贤和新女友鞠完躬向后台走来，见前女友哭得满脸都是泪，边伯贤也没多看一眼，甚至轻哼了一声，语气不痛不痒“有什么好哭的。”  
漂亮的新女友跟在边伯贤身后，腼腆一笑，眼里藏不住的傲慢。都暻秀觉得边伯贤有些过分，忍不住捶了他一拳。边伯贤勾上都暻秀肩，在他耳边吹了口气，压低了声音，带了点儿笑意的语气听着却不太友好“心疼她了？”  
都暻秀一肘杵开边伯贤，问人要了张手帕纸递给正在用手抹眼泪的女生，让她收拾一下仪容准备上台，边伯贤不声不响站在一边，盯着都暻秀冷淡的侧脸看了很久。  
边伯贤陪女朋友去市里参加比赛的两天也不忘给都暻秀打电话，都暻秀乖乖遵守学校规章制度自然是没带手机的，边伯贤就算准了都暻秀在宿舍的时间打宿舍座机，哪怕他一句话不说边伯贤也能扯个十分钟。  
结果边伯贤的女朋友拿了第三名，这已经是校历史上极好的成绩了，学校表扬边伯贤女朋友的同时还不忘大力赞扬了校园十佳歌手的负责人都暻秀。市里拿了名次，声乐部上下都特别开心，到了周末边伯贤顺势招呼了声乐部成员聚餐。  
先是请声乐部全体在自家酒店里搓了一顿，吃完饭除了家教严的走了，剩下的十几个人被边伯贤领去了KTV，边伯贤自己带着女朋友还有几个铁哥们儿去了酒吧。  
这种活动都暻秀肯定是懒的参加，也肯定是会被边伯贤带着去的，只是这次边伯贤没强迫都暻秀跟在身边，而是让都暻秀在KTV等着。  
都暻秀百无聊赖玩着手机的时候边妈妈突然打电话过来，都暻秀不敢怠慢，立刻跑出吵闹的包间接起了电话。  
“阿姨您好。”  
“诶暻秀啊，伯贤在你身边吗？我打他电话怎么打不通？”  
“他···伯贤正唱歌呢，可能是没听见铃声吧。”  
“他跟你在一块儿我就放心了，一会儿让他给我回个电话啊。对了，要是玩儿的晚了你今天就住阿姨家，我跟你妈打过招呼了，就是一定要注意安全啊！”  
“好的阿姨我知道了，阿姨再见。”都暻秀挂了电话就给拨号给边伯贤，果然没人接。  
看来自己真是一点都不关心边伯贤，连他到底在哪家酒吧都是问其他同学才知道的，都暻秀打了车直奔酒吧，没找着边伯贤，只找到了他在卡座喝着酒的兄弟。  
“边哥啊，在504。”对方笑得有些暧昧，都暻秀也没多想，问了问服务员，绕到尽头找到了504。门没锁，都暻秀一推门就被里头的淫声浪语惊红了脸，边伯贤的脸还正好朝着门口，对上视线的那一秒都暻秀条件反射就关上了门。  
心跳得厉害，都暻秀觉得口干舌燥，身体有些发热，脚下灌了铅似的有点儿迈不开步子，回了回神刚想走，只穿着裤子的边伯贤就拉开门抓住了他。  
“跑什么。”边伯贤声音还沾着点儿未褪情欲的沙哑，单手从裤子口袋里摸出烟和打火机，点上烟叼在嘴里吸了一口。  
“找我来了？”边伯贤咬着烟屁股，咧着嘴笑了，孩子般纯真又漂亮的笑脸在他好看的脸上显得特别有魅惑力，搀着酒气的烟雾喷在都暻秀脸上，惹得都暻秀眯了眯眼。  
“你不接电话。”  
“噢，脱衣服的时候被她扔地上了。给我发个信息不就行了，怕我出事对不对？”边伯贤笑得越发开心，语气也越来越俏皮。  
都暻秀倒是又想起了刚才的限制级画面，眼前又是边伯贤精瘦性感的上半身，不知道看哪里才好，只能低下头“你···你弄完了给你妈回个电话。”  
“看出感觉来了？”边伯贤关注点落在了都暻秀下半身，才不管他说了什么，咬住烟腾出另一只手摸上了他的裆，都暻秀屁股往后一撅想躲开，却被边伯贤顺势推到了墙上。  
“没什么好害臊的，都是男人，咱俩还一起洗过澡呢，你浑身上下哪里有痣我都知道，摸摸怎么了。”  
“别碰我。既然做了这种事，你就要对她负责，现在你应该陪她而不是找我茬。”都暻秀捉住边伯贤乱摸的手，抬起脸看着边伯贤一脸严肃。  
“照你这说法我要负责的可不止一个。”边伯贤盯着都暻秀泛红的脸看，像是听到了什么笑话，笑着喷出口烟。  
“你什么时候···”都暻秀瞪大了眼睛，这位花花公子做的这事对都暻秀来说太过出格，更想不到他已经不是第一次了。  
“上高中前的暑假。”  
真是人渣。都暻秀毫不掩饰厌恶的表情，边伯贤见状也没发火，抖了抖烟灰，耐着性子跟都暻秀继续说话。  
“放心，我有做好安全措施。”  
“这不关我事。”  
“当然关你事。刚才看到那一出你有什么想法没？你不喜欢那我以后就不做了。”  
“没有，你想干什么跟我没关系。还有，你要在外过夜自己跟你妈说一声。”  
“谁跟你说我要在外过夜了？我妈肯定说要你上我家住吧。”边伯贤笑得狡黠，弹了烟头掐住都暻秀的脸。  
“走吧，回家。”  
“你不能放着你女朋友一个人不管，太不绅士了，何况你们刚刚还···不可以这样。”  
“什么女朋友？”边伯贤也不知是真健忘还是装傻“我没女朋友。”  
都暻秀被边伯贤无辜的表情弄的不太自信起来，沉默的时候包厢门开了，穿戴整齐的女生羞涩地将边伯贤的衬衫外套递给他。  
“那我们从现在开始没有关系了，拜拜。”边伯贤披上衬衫，没头没脑的冲着她说出一句话，从外套里拿出自己的手机，随意地挥了挥手，拉着都暻秀就离开，留下红了眼的女生站在原地。  
这个人，真是十足的花花公子，百分之一百的混蛋。

高三的生活每天都像复制粘贴，一开始还觉得漫长，到了后来却只觉得时间不够用。  
高考结束的当天边伯贤就问都暻秀想去哪里玩，都暻秀只想先好好睡两天，没过脑子的说游乐园、日本，纯粹是收拾书的时候听到了隔壁同学兴奋地聊着假期的安排，边伯贤听了就说好，我带你去。  
边伯贤是都当了真的，一整个假期都带着都暻秀到处玩儿，都暻秀可从来都没把边伯贤的话走心的听过，在日本迪士尼的时候还笑边伯贤幼稚。  
“你提的要来这儿，还说我幼稚？你的良心呢？”边伯贤很无奈，都暻秀这才想起自己似乎是有那么说过。  
“我乱说的，你不乐意我们就回去。”  
“我就问你想不想玩。”一听边伯贤语气又开始不好了，都暻秀心想真是难伺候，又确实是对迪士尼感兴趣的，就点着头说想。  
签证一办下来边伯贤就带着都暻秀直奔日本了，迪士尼要玩，富士山要去，温泉要泡，秋叶原要逛，夜景要去函馆看，海边要去北海道玩，边伯贤把行程安排的满满当当，都暻秀傻了吧唧跟着到处跑，倒也玩得挺开心。  
都暻秀第一次见日本街道的彩绘井盖稀奇得很，甚至于舍不得踩上去，边伯贤见了只觉得他可爱，学着他绕着走，都暻秀对扭蛋机还有自动售货机也特别感兴趣，见到了就问边伯贤要硬币，边伯贤也由着他，干脆买了个袋子装都暻秀扭出来的小玩具还有小包装的零食。  
“暻秀还真是小孩子。”边伯贤笑眯眯地欣赏都暻秀新奇的表情，看他在自己面前少有的活泼样子，心情特别好。  
“你就比我大一岁不到，装什么大人。”都暻秀嘟囔着，有些郁闷地走到了边伯贤身后，不想被他看到自己大惊小怪的样子。  
“夸你呢。再说了就算大一秒你也得喊我哥”边伯贤两手都拎满了都暻秀买的小玩意儿，不方便去拉他，只好侧过身让都暻秀别躲在后面。  
“走我前面来，我怕你丢了。”  
都暻秀想也有道理，可又怕再给边伯贤看笑话，就伸出手拉住了边伯贤胳膊催他快往前走，边伯贤受宠若惊，夹了夹胳膊让都暻秀的手背贴上了腰，嘴角又上扬了好几度。  
到了日本肯定要吃地道的日料。日式早餐的鸡蛋是生的，都暻秀吃不来就全塞给了边伯贤，边伯贤也没多说什么，老老实实吃下。除了不太喜欢生鸡蛋，大部分日料都挺合都暻秀口味，他还对纳豆产生了奇异的热情，非要让边伯贤也尝尝，边伯贤乖乖吃了口，实在不能接受这味道，可也还是笑着说挺好吃的，你自己多吃点。  
正宗的章鱼烧自然也不能错过，都暻秀乐颠颠买了两份，边伯贤吃了一个就把剩下的都喂到了都暻秀嘴里。  
“日本的章鱼烧也长这样啊。”  
“味道也没差多少。”  
“嗯，回去了我要买个做章鱼烧的机器，自己做。”  
“那现在就买吧。”  
都暻秀难得直言想要什么东西，边伯贤想都没想就带着他把制作章鱼烧的工具买了个全，都暻秀有些诚惶诚恐，连忙说回去要还钱给边伯贤。  
“还什么，你学会了做这个给我吃就行了。”边伯贤轻轻捏了捏都暻秀的脸，看他有些不好意思的表情，心下欢喜的不行。  
都暻秀觉得边伯贤虽然是个花花公子，可到底一块儿长大，现在这样不发神经的边伯贤真的很好。本来还答应了学做料理给边伯贤吃的，可惜的是从日本回来才学会了下番茄面，边伯贤就去了美国念大学。都暻秀又一次意识到两人之间的差距，心想大概要和这位花花公子分道扬镳了。  
边伯贤出国学了管理，隔三差五给都暻秀传自己的自拍和生活照，都暻秀只是看，从来没回复过什么。  
自己和边伯贤本来就不是一路人，冤家似的同学到了高中，大学终于成了转折点，两个人都长大了，人生的方向应该完全不一样才对，即使边伯贤还在单方面不断联系着他，可到底相隔着时差和遥远的距离，都暻秀认为本就不算多亲密的关系也该渐渐地疏远了。  
沙滩美女酒吧夜店派对狂欢节，花花公子的世界真的和自己的太不一样，能做朋友已经是老天开的玩笑吧。  
边伯贤每年放假都会回国，都暻秀觉得他就是不想打工回来享福的，顺带念念不忘折腾人，一回来就缠着自己，都暻秀的学校还没放假，边伯贤就总在都暻秀宿舍等着他下课。  
大一的时候，两人生日还有情人节的时候边伯贤也都回国了，匆匆忙忙带着一大堆礼物，不远万里赶回来见都暻秀一面，说几句话，当天就走。大二那年边伯贤又抱着马卡龙和万宝龙钢笔作为都暻秀生日礼物回国的时候，都暻秀忍不住说你别老这么费劲了，来来回回路上折腾这么久多累啊。  
“可我想见你啊。”边伯贤表情非常委屈，搞得都暻秀有些莫名的心虚。  
“你这样太辛苦了···想见面，就视频吧。”很无奈的妥协了，本来预想的和边伯贤会淡了的关系到底还是在边伯贤的强制下淡不下来。一听都暻秀愿意视频了，边伯贤每周都要和他弹视频，都暻秀不知道说什么，边伯贤一个人也能喋喋不休看着都暻秀的脸废话一两个小时。  
边伯贤意气风发毕业回国的时候都暻秀还在实习，他回宿舍的时候边伯贤照例在里头等着。  
穿着熨帖西装发型成熟的边伯贤叼着烟正在翻都暻秀桌上的书，听到开门声条件反射抬头，见到是都暻秀，立马弯起嘴角笑了。  
又是小半年没见了，最后一年忙毕业实习，都暻秀都不怎么愿意接视频，边伯贤这边想得心痒难耐的，可也只能巴巴盼着勉强一个月视频一次，没法视频，就每天传好多照片给他。视频里见到的人总觉得有些失真，仔细看看都暻秀，本来圆了些的脸又尖了回来，好不容易健身出来壮了点的身材又瘦下不少，胳膊细得吓人，头发一下子短了很多，冷淡而可爱神态倒是一点都没变，脸色也不错应该每天都好好吃饭，边伯贤满心欢喜。  
你回来了，我想你了，好久不见···脑内一瞬间闪过很多都暻秀可能会说的话，没想到都暻秀却侧了侧身子，一副要边伯贤出来的样子“要抽烟出去抽。”  
边伯贤呛了口烟，咳嗽了几声，眼角挂着泪花，语气颇为无奈“你见到我第一句话就这个？”  
“我不是每天都‘见’你么。”  
“就知道你有看照片。”边伯贤把烟头按在隔壁桌上的烟灰缸里，放下书站起身，露出灿烂的笑容“暻秀有没有想我啊。”  
“没有。”都暻秀很实诚，几乎是一直被迫了解边伯贤的日常生活，就算再有那么一点点思念也被无时无刻不在刷新存在感的某人稀释光了。  
“我只能从你妈那儿打听到你一些消息，可把我想坏了。”边伯贤走过来想搂都暻秀，都暻秀没处躲，被抱了个结实。  
“上我家吃顿饭怎么样？我妈说好久没见到你了。”熟稔的语气，一如既往的不容拒绝。  
每次感觉和边伯贤疏远了的时候他就会用实际行动告诉都暻秀：你想多了。  
边妈妈见到都暻秀可开心了，把自己儿子撇一边一直跟都暻秀讲话，从小就是妇女杀手的都暻秀乖乖地应着边妈妈，哄得她眉开眼笑。  
晚饭后自然还是住下了，都暻秀轻车熟路在边伯贤床头柜找到了自己干净的内裤，洗漱完出来看见边伯贤穿着浴袍靠床头抽烟。  
“我手机呢。”  
边伯贤扬扬手上的手机“这儿。”  
“还我。你什么时候开始抽烟这么凶了？”  
“关心我呀？”边伯贤把烟头按在快满了的烟灰缸里，脸埋在了淡淡的烟雾中，吹了口气，笑得一脸纯良无害，发自心底的开心着。  
都暻秀懒得接话茬，走过去要把自己手机拿回来。  
“你手机密码改了。”  
“出国还学会乱翻人手机了你。”  
“这可不怪我，老有人给你弹信息，提示音吵得不行。锁屏的女生不错，你喜欢的类型？”边伯贤很无辜，把都暻秀的手机贴在自己脸颊边，又甜甜地笑了“我和她谁更好看？”  
都暻秀板着脸伸出手要抢手机，边伯贤顺势就扣住他的手把他拉进了怀里，鼻尖埋在都暻秀短短的头发间嗅了嗅，把都暻秀托着屁股又往身上捞了捞，含住了都暻秀的耳垂。  
都暻秀从没和人这么亲密暧昧的接触过，更何况这人是边伯贤，耳朵上温暖酥麻的感觉让都暻秀僵了身子。  
“紧张什么。”边伯贤舔了舔都暻秀耳后的小痣，习惯性掐住了都暻秀的脸。  
“今天陪我睡吧，我在国外无亲无故的，一到夜里更是想你想得睡不着。”边伯贤温情的语调非常感人，说得跟好多年没见到都暻秀似的，都暻秀却毫不领情。  
“你睡相太差，算了吧。”  
“还记着小时候我把你踹下床呢？”边伯贤语气有些兴奋起来“保证老实，我要实在乱动你就揍我。”  
“我揍你还少么。”都暻秀差点就翻白眼了“我去客房了，你要实在睡不着就做会儿仰卧起坐，累了就睡得着了。”  
边伯贤没拦他，就这么看着都暻秀拿走自己的手机走出了房门，舔了舔唇，突然笑出了声。

边伯贤似乎真的是很闲，老在都暻秀眼前晃。  
“你回来了就不用做正事么，老来找我干什么。”  
“打扰你跟女朋友约会了？”  
“与你无关。”  
“行，那我走了。”  
边伯贤难得的干脆，都暻秀像是怕他后悔似的拦了车就走。边伯贤不慌不忙开着车跟着他，看着他和锁屏的女孩子进了饭店，跟进去坐在角落看着他对着那女孩笑，还伸手替人家把嘴角的污渍擦干净。边伯贤也不知是什么心态，就这么静静地远远地跟着都暻秀，看他约会，看他望向别人时温柔的眼神，看他被别人牵起手时羞涩的神情。  
上都暻秀家吃晚饭的时候边伯贤是带着礼物去的，说是回国了必须得拜访一下，这也是每年的固定活动了，都家父母都当是曾经的混世魔王长大了懂事了，热情地给边伯贤夹菜，跟他聊着，问他新一年国外的生活和见闻，边伯贤一直是极会说话的人，硬是唠嗑到了天黑透，很自然地在都暻秀家留宿。  
都暻秀家是没有客房的，哥哥结婚搬出家后他的房间就成了储物间，想想两个一块儿长大的男孩子睡一床也没什么，都妈妈替边伯贤拿了个枕头就叮嘱两个孩子早点睡觉。  
都妈妈前脚关上门刚走，乖巧笑着的边伯贤扭头就变了脸。

 

 

“分手。”  
“什么？”都暻秀刚坐上床，把手机接上床头的充电器，心不在焉的一下子没听懂边伯贤什么意思。  
边伯贤觉得亮起的手机屏幕上明媚的笑脸刺眼的要死，皱着眉头强硬地重复着“你和她分手。”  
“凭什么。”  
“凭我不许你和别人恋爱。”  
“你管的也太宽了吧边伯贤，我的事什么时候轮到你指手画脚了。”  
“一开始是谁跟在我屁股后头管我？”  
“我早就不跟着你了，你也不用再折腾我了行么。”都暻秀一如既往地冷淡，一如既往地不配合，一如既往地想和边伯贤拉开距离，边伯贤恍惚间想起跟都暻秀在日本的那十几天，都暻秀拉自己胳膊，冲着自己笑，跟做梦似的。  
“你问我什么时候抽烟变得这么凶，其实我从大一开始烟瘾就大了很多，想你的时候就抽一根，你没注意到我跟你在一起的时候几乎不抽么？初三学会了抽烟也是因为你，我很怕跟你考不上同一所高中，压力特别大，为了缓解压力，才开始抽烟。”边伯贤突然放软了语气，没头没脑的回答起前一天都暻秀的问话。  
“你不学好还赖我身上？”都暻秀轻哼了一声，撇过头不看边伯贤，却被捏住了下巴强行和他对视。  
“小学开始懂了点儿事我就不烦你了，你总是不声不响跟着我，抓着我的衣服说不可以逃课，一本正经告诉我不能欺负女同学，要好好听课写作业，你跟我完全不一样，可是我却渐渐觉得你好玩，想要你一直跟着我。我可恨念书了，可为了跟你高中还在一起，我临近考试的两个月都没睡好觉拼了命学习，考完试还担惊受怕，结果我俩真的在同一个学校，我就确信了，你就该待在我身边。知道高中还跟你一块儿，我高兴地一晚上没睡好，决定再也不欺负你了，听你的话不逃课，好好上课好好写作业。很多事情你都不知道，因为你根本不关心我。我每年的生日蛋糕边伯贤那仨字儿都是留给你的，口味也总是挑你喜欢的，我每次搞得声势浩大，就为了让其他人知道我罩着你，你知不知道你看着呆呆的特好欺负？小学开始我就跟想捉弄你的人打架，初中的时候我跟人打得最狠的一次，你知不知道是他们商量着要教训你，因为他们班班花说喜欢你，当然后来那个班花看上了我，就因为我给她买了一大束玫瑰花。还有十佳歌手那事儿本来学校要表彰的是我，我知道这都是你的功劳，所以去找了负责的老师，让她临时改了通报。庆功聚会，我有意回避你，可还是被你撞见我跟女的做那档子事，你那嫌弃的表情我现在都记着，从那以后我就再也没交过女朋友。”  
都暻秀表情带上了迷惘，边伯贤不让他有开口的机会，继续自顾自说下去。  
“你是不是看不到我对你的好？不是看不到，是你觉得我为你做的一切都只是我在取乐，一点都不值钱。说到钱，你对数字不敏感，高中的时候还当生活委员，有次收的钱少了六百五，你躲在宿舍里急得眼泪都快出来了，是我偷偷给你垫上的，你还傻了吧唧跟我说现在的小偷真善良。我为什么交那么多女朋友，开始是图新鲜闹着玩儿，你想一想，我所有的女朋友是不是都大眼睛，嘴唇嘟嘟的？我以前没自觉，后来琢磨着，我潜意识里都把她们当成你了。”  
“你真是太让我头疼了，你是我唯一搞不定的人，我用尽了方法，欺负你也好，讨你欢心也好，可就是换不来你对我多一点点在乎，我不信是我们没缘分，从你跟着我的那一天起，就注定了你要一直在我身边。我做再多事你也看不见，对我不冷不热，还老是觉得我跟你过不去，现在还想彻底离开我。在日本的那些天你不开心吗？我都快开心死了，还以为我们俩就能一直那样好好的在一起，我好不容易让你对我态度好一些，就被我爸强行送出国，这四年我真的很害怕前功尽弃。我或许可以忍你对我冷着脸，可以忍你对我从不说好话，甚至可以忍你一次次反抗，但是你想走就不行，我是不是从来没真正强迫你打过你？反倒是你不开心了会偶尔捶我，你打人可疼了但我却觉得开心。我想把你捧手心里宠还来不及，哪里舍得弄伤你。”  
“别说了，边伯贤。”边伯贤的话越来越露骨，都暻秀的表情像是在忍耐着什么。  
“有什么不能说的？现在我说什么你都得听着。你看着有些冷漠难接近，其实特别善良，心软得不行，我刚学会骑自行车带你结果脚夹进轮儿里伤到了，我都没哭，你倒是边哭边去找我妈，到了医院还在抹眼泪。你爱撒娇，你哥结婚的时候写了好长的祝福给他，说最喜欢哥哥希望哥哥一直幸福。你喜欢吃甜食，口味跟个小孩子似的，我小时候手下没个轻重把你掐疼了，给你一罐旺仔牛奶就能哄你开心。你总乖乖的彬彬有礼，是因为不太擅长和陌生人打交道，和熟人就会开玩笑会打闹活泼的要命。你在想些什么我全明白，你要什么我也都懂，我把所有耐心都给你了，你习惯了我宠你不是吗？你觉得我对你好理所应当，反正我不会对你怎么样的，对不对？”  
这样的边伯贤让都暻秀感到非常陌生，用前所未有的真挚表情，说着类似表白的话，认真到让都暻秀有些害怕。  
“我从来没理解过你，应该也理解不了你。”都暻秀不知道说什么才好“我跟你是两个世界的人。我很感谢你愿意跟我做朋友还对我好，我们···只当朋友就可以了。”  
越鲜艳的东西越危险，而边伯贤实在太过耀眼。  
”我要说不呢。”  
“不要任性了，我们没可能有更多交集的。”  
“你的意思是，你不是对我没感觉。”边伯贤敏锐地察觉到了都暻秀话中的内涵。  
“我知道你还是关心我的，可我没把握你的关心是基于习惯性的责任感还是对我有感情，都暻秀，你能不能不要再藏着实话了？”  
“这样继续下去是错的。伯贤，你放过我吧，这对我们都好。”  
“你见我什么时候在乎过对错？”  
“我在乎。我害不了你，那你别害我了行不行。”  
“都暻秀。”边伯贤闭着眼睛好像想了会儿什么，深呼吸了一口气“你明明很理解我，你意识到了我对你不一样的感情，却装聋作哑，你明明对我动了心，却选择了不作回应。不声不响接受我的好却摆出拒绝的姿态让我觉得是我自作多情，你是不是太过分了？”  
都暻秀动了动唇想说什么，床头的手机却突然响起来，边伯贤注意到那个名字后面还加了一颗爱心。都暻秀伸手想去接电话，却被边伯贤抓住了手。  
“现在有什么比说清楚我们俩之间的关系更重要吗？”  
“我们之间没有关系，说得够清楚了么。”  
“你觉得她比我重要是不是？”边伯贤的语气已经在暴怒的边缘。  
“边伯贤，我只是想要正常的生活。我跟你这样的花花公子不一样，我玩不起。”都暻秀还是挣扎着试图去够手机，边伯贤按住他一个翻身就跨在了他身上。  
“接受我，你就过不了正常生活了？我是什么洪水猛兽吗？你就非要自欺欺人认定我是耍你？”  
“边伯贤，你清醒一点，两个男人在一起能有什么好结果？”  
“我喜欢你。”边伯贤的声音中几乎带上了哀求“都暻秀我喜欢你。你什么都不用担心，我会帮你搞定一切。你能不能不要总是拒我于千里之外，你能不能看一眼我的真心？”  
“我说了，我们没可能，你更适合和女人在一起。”手机总算没了动静，都暻秀可能还想着要回电话，皱着眉不耐烦地又一次斩钉截铁拒绝，甚至冲着边伯贤挥了拳头，只是边伯贤反应过来马上压住了他的手腕。  
“我也早就说了，我不会放过你。”突然被吻住，被挤着脸颊撬开牙关，被粗暴的接吻动作弄得唾液顺着嘴角滑落在枕头上，都暻秀涨红了脸挣扎着，慌乱地咬了边伯贤的舌尖，趁他吃痛动作一缓时撇过脸贪婪地呼吸着空气。  
“连接吻都不会，怎么跟女人恋爱，怎么跟女人上床？”边伯贤被咬破了舌尖也没说什么，伸手掀起都暻秀的上衣，捏住都暻秀胸前的一点，语气里满是嘲讽。  
“我不是你的玩具，你换个人捉弄吧，算我求你。”都暻秀几乎是咆哮出声，可隔壁就是父母的房间，都暻秀努力压住了愤怒。  
“你才不是玩具。”边伯贤用力抱住了都暻秀“你是我的，只能听着我，只能看着我。真怀念小时候啊，就算我不要求你也会乖乖跟着我，我说什么都会听，哪来现在这么多拒绝和反抗？”  
“神经病！我不是任何人的东西。不是有很多人喜欢你吗？心甘情愿跟你玩的人很多吧，你去喜欢别人不行吗？”  
“不行。”边伯贤红了眼睛，压着都暻秀手的力道大得吓人，膝盖顶开都暻秀双腿，伸手就去扯他的内裤。  
“再问你最后一次，分不分手？”  
“不分！滚开！”  
“很好。”边伯贤怒极反笑，把自己扔在床上的领带取过来牢牢绑住了都暻秀的手捆在床头，利索地扒了都暻秀的内裤，手直接摸上了他的屁股。  
“暻秀，男的和男的怎么做你知道么。”  
都暻秀怎么着也该意识到边伯贤的意图了，忍不住发抖，脸色惨白“你现在停手我还能原谅你。”  
“你从来就没有恨我的权利，谈什么原谅？”都暻秀的床头自然没有套也没有润滑剂，边伯贤舔了舔手指，毫不犹豫捅进了都暻秀的体内。  
“对你不好不行，对你好也不行，总是拒绝我。你是不是真觉得我不敢对你怎么样？我忍了你一次又一次，觉得还是用最直接的方法让你断了所有试图拒绝的念头。告诉你，我早就想这么做了，每次抱别人的时候想的都是你，这次，你不要也得要。”  
伸出一只手捂住都暻秀的嘴，边伯贤耐着性子做好了扩张，挺腰把愤怒到发疼的性器送进了他身体里。  
被夹得很不舒服，可边伯贤仍满足地长叹一声，咬上都暻秀的喉结，像是要吃了他似的。边伯贤进入的动作太狠，都暻秀拱起身子，惨叫声被堵住，泪水一下子就涌出来。  
“要哭的是我吧，明明一直在我身边，却从来都不肯望向我，你看看我好不好？”都暻秀的身体如此火热，边伯贤却觉得心冷到发疼，放开捂住都暻秀的手，用力按住都暻秀的大腿，边伯贤恶劣地开始动起胯。  
“要叫要哭要骂人都可以，只是不想被你父母听见的话，声音记得小一些。”  
手跟床头柱绑在一起，没法堵住嘴，都暻秀只好死死咬住下唇，闭上眼不想看边伯贤。  
“睁眼，好好看看我是怎么干的你，你现在这副模样多乖啊···你知道你的身体有多热情多舒服吗？射进去说不定能让你怀孕。”边伯贤一刻不停地说着侮辱性的话语，还把床头都暻秀的手机拿过来，拍了好几张照。掐着都暻秀的脸逼他睁眼“锁屏换成这张怎么样？你可比那女的好看多了。”  
都暻秀透过泪雾看到自己耻辱的姿态，张了张嘴却只发出一声痛苦的呻吟，边伯贤把手机扔到一边，抓住他的分身上下运动起来。  
“很快就舒服了，别怕，我可舍不得你疼。”顶到腺体的时候都暻秀被刺激到浑身泛起粉色，想要发泄的欲望在边伯贤发狠的动作下越来越强烈，出口却被边伯贤堵住，忍不住甜腻又难熬地叫起来，边伯贤顶得又深又狠，都暻秀不停摇着头小幅度扭起了身体。  
“让我···拜托···伯贤···伯贤···”都暻秀不动还好，一动起来边伯贤就越疯，粗鲁地吻住都暻秀，送胯动作越来越快，撞得他差点就碰到了床头。  
“叫声伯贤哥哥，就让你射。”边伯贤声音哑得不行，都暻秀理智早就脱离了大脑，颤抖着喃喃道“哥哥···伯贤哥哥···我···”  
边伯贤终于如愿以偿，便痛痛快快放了手，抱住都暻秀的腰往自己胯下压，捏着他肉乎乎的屁股往外掰，只想再进去一点，再深一点，好像这样就能侵入都暻秀的心。  
都暻秀沙哑着声音带着哭腔发泄了出来，可边伯贤还没要够，困倦和疼痛一并席卷上都暻秀的意识，边伯贤惊人的持久对他来说完全成了折磨，都暻秀含糊地说着不要，几乎要昏过去。  
边伯贤跟小狗似的在都暻秀身上啃咬，轻叹着发泄在了都暻秀身体里。  
“在想什么。”边伯贤抚摸着被都暻秀咬出血痕的唇，声音很温柔。  
“别这幅表情，到后来觉得舒服了所以郁闷？没什么好羞耻的，让你爽是应该的，本来就是快乐的事情。”  
“闭嘴。”都暻秀声音轻的几乎听不清，别过头不让边伯贤碰自己的嘴唇。  
边伯贤掰过都暻秀的脑袋，挤压着脸颊把手指伸进他嘴里玩他的舌头“不许咬，乖一点。”  
看着都暻秀满是泪痕的脸，边伯贤突然想起来自己在国外的时候，有个神神叨叨的同学对自己说“bian，我觉得你是个很冷漠的人。”  
这评价倒是新奇，认识边伯贤的人都说他，慷慨，讲义气，虽说有些风流，不务正业，为人却总是面带三分笑，又玩得开，无论如何跟冷漠是扯不上关系的。边伯贤有点被看穿了的惊讶，坐下来听那一脸神秘的同学继续分析。  
“你看上去很好说话，却并不留情，你的心太坚固了，我很好奇有谁能走到你心里。”边伯贤几乎瞬间就想起了都暻秀的脸，刚想敷衍几句，神棍同学却拿出了一副牌。  
“所以要不要来一次塔罗占卜？你自己不好奇以后的恋情会怎样吗？”  
结果是为了占卜故意吊人胃口吗。边伯贤却不知为何松了一口气，挂上一贯的无害笑脸，说不必了。执着于占卜的同学失望地收起了塔罗牌，边伯贤倒是心下生出一点点感慨。  
回过神来，边伯贤认真的看着都暻秀不情愿的脸，觉得那时候要是答应占卜就好了。  
“喜欢我吗，暻秀？”并不想听到都暻秀的答案，边伯贤自顾自继续说下去“我爱你，因为你我变成同性恋了，你要怎么负责。”  
边伯贤抽出手指，把都暻秀的手松绑，抱起他走向洗手间，这过程让还埋在他身体里的性器有了苏醒的趋势。  
放满热水，抱着都暻秀慢慢坐进进浴缸里，见他没反应的样子，边伯贤动了动腰，都暻秀这才低低呻吟了一声，摇着头轻声说不要。边伯贤抽出性器，按着都暻秀的手放上去，语气轻飘飘的很理所应当“摸摸他，用心一点。”捏上都暻秀的脸，边伯贤哄小孩儿似的“你知道不听话会痛的。”  
抚摸了一会儿都暻秀有些汗湿的头发，边伯贤手滑到都暻秀的脖子上，小力捏着。  
“都暻秀，你离不开我的。”边伯贤很笃定，揉摸过都暻秀的耳朵，手指顺着他的脸颊滑到了他抿着的唇。  
“觉得我不可理喻，是变态，恶心？只有这种时候你才会满脑子想的都是我吧，挺好。”边伯贤觉得自己真是有点疯了，都暻秀不情不愿的表情，生涩的动作，极少见的顺从的姿态，都刺激着他的神经，让他前所未有的亢奋，并萌生出一点点扭曲的幸福感。  
“不承认喜欢我，那就怕我吧。再多怕我一点，这样你就会更在意我了。”抓住都暻秀的手放在自己左胸口，边伯贤的语气满是苦涩。  
“你再看不见我，我的心跳就要停了。”  
“只要乖乖待在我身边，喊一声伯贤哥哥，哥就什么都依你”  
都暻秀的神情有些恍惚起来，边伯贤看他两只大眼睛里都是自己，开心地把他抱进了怀里。  
“暻秀乖乖的时候真是太可爱了，不甘心又温顺的表情也很喜欢。现在心很乱吧，为什么边伯贤要做这种事，边伯贤这次竟然忍不了被拒绝，是不是逃不掉了，是的，你逃不掉了。”  
感到都暻秀在发抖，边伯贤摸上他的背，顺着脊椎往下手指探进了温暖的小洞里，很细心的做起了清理，听他在耳边小动物似的呜咽着。  
“没出血，我从来不会弄伤你的，别紧张。”说是让都暻秀别紧张，手指却越伸越里，抽出手指借着水的一点点浮力把都暻秀抱到腿上，抬起他的屁股，对准亢奋的性器放了下去。  
再次被强制撑开内部的痛还是很强烈，都暻秀睁圆了眼睛，强忍着没让眼泪落下来，推着边伯贤的胸膛一副想打人的表情，却让他的性器进到了更里面。  
“你···”身体一下子软下来，都暻秀带着哭腔的声音湿漉漉的，边伯贤心都化了，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴角，揉着他的腰，语气很无辜“我没说只做一次啊。”  
不等都暻秀适应，边伯贤就扶着他动起来，无论是体力还是精力都支持不了第二次折磨的都暻秀除了咬着手臂默默忍住叫声和眼泪之外做不了更多的抵抗，任由边伯贤发着疯。  
边伯贤是不会忘记安慰都暻秀的分身的，如他所说，这本来就该是快乐的事，都暻秀即使万般抗拒，可体内还是泛起了享受的热浪，见都暻秀的表情不再那么痛苦了，边伯贤却突然停下了动作。  
“和我拉开距离不成，就打算自己走远？还敢交女朋友，小算盘打得挺好的嘛。”都暻秀睁开朦胧的泪眼，身体在渴望着边伯贤，脑子还有些混乱，听见女朋友三个字，条件反射般小声辩解道“不是···女朋友，还没有···”  
“可也还是暧昧着嘛，都给人家名字后头加爱心了，密码是她生日吧？小套路玩儿得不错。”一听不是女朋友，边伯贤挺开心地揉了把都暻秀的屁股，继续套话。  
“···她改的”  
“可是你不也由着她改了嘛，关系真好。一会儿全删了啊，听话。”  
“伯贤···”  
“别撒娇啊，用这么嗲的语调喊我名字太犯规了，不弄哭你好像不行。”边伯贤又把都暻秀搂进怀里，让他下巴放在自己肩头，温柔地抚摸着他的头发继续说话，柔情好听的声音如同美酒一般，带着让人沉醉上瘾的蛊惑感。  
“都暻秀，暻秀，真好听啊，我喜欢这么叫你，更喜欢听你念我名字，你也多喊喊伯贤吧。我的暻秀啊，喜不喜欢我？”另一只手顺着都暻秀的尾椎骨摸上两人连接在一起的部分，又强硬地塞了一根手指进去，都暻秀闷哼一声，含含糊糊说着不行。  
“舒服吗？喜欢我吗？”手指拔出来，把都暻秀的身体稍稍往胯下压，听着耳边颤抖着发出的愉快吐息声，边伯贤语气中带上了笑意“说喜欢我，嗯？”  
“暻秀。”  
“说嘛。”  
“喜不喜欢我？”  
“喜欢。”都暻秀好不容易说出两个边伯贤想听的字，边伯贤就信了这是他的真心。  
“好乖，作为奖励，现在什么都不用去想，抓紧我，我会让你快乐。”  
边伯贤欢快的声音却不知为何听着非常绝望，都暻秀心脏像是突然被一只手捏紧，前所未有的窒息感让他鼻子一酸没忍住哭出了声，不似生理性泪水的冰凉，打在边伯贤肩头的泪滴仿佛烫的要燃烧起来一样。  
“稍微对我温柔一点，我的暻秀啊，你心疼我的对不对。“  
我走投无路了，你得带我出死胡同。  
都暻秀抱上了边伯贤的背，似乎是在他耳边应允了一声。  
我知道的，其实我们都有一样的感觉，你舍不得我。  
“等你实习完了，再陪我去一次日本吧。”

 

都暻秀的实习期结束，已经是冬天了。那天过后表面上两人相处方式和以前并无差别，边伯贤毫不吝惜对都暻秀的温柔与耐心，都暻秀手机锁屏壁纸和密码换了回来，还被边伯贤强行在自己所有联系方式的备注后加了两个爱心，可面对边伯贤的好，都暻秀却也没有更多的回应。  
在最冷的时候去了日本，怕冷的都暻秀却没有表现出丝毫的不乐意。特意又走了曾经走过的街道，都暻秀惊讶于边伯贤还记得，边伯贤笑着说跟你在一起做过什么我都放在心上。两个人一前一后绕着卡通彩绘的井盖走，在扭蛋机上花很多钱，边伯贤很快两手又拎满了都暻秀买的小玩意儿，侧过身说“走我前面来，我怕你丢了。”  
这次都暻秀接过了一只袋子，拉住了边伯贤的手。  
都暻秀还是吃不来生鸡蛋，边伯贤还是替都暻秀吃掉了他的那份，轮到纳豆的时候都暻秀却没再要边伯贤尝一口。  
“我知道你不喜欢，脸都皱起来了还说好吃，傻不傻。”边伯贤看都暻秀笑得跟小狐狸似的，忍不住凑上去亲了一口，都暻秀吓得立马推开边伯贤的脸“这是在外面！”  
“那只有我们两个的时候就可以随便亲你了对吧。”边伯贤可狡猾了，旋即为自己谋福利。  
“你把这个吃掉。”都暻秀把一小碟纳豆推到边伯贤面前，边伯贤眼睛都不眨地迅速吃光了，却听都暻秀早有预谋般开口道“吃了也不许亲。”  
“我的暻秀学坏了。”边伯贤无奈地捏了捏都暻秀笑起来跟个水蜜桃似的脸。  
“今天带你去看雪景。”  
札幌的雪景是出了名的，恰好这天还飘起了雪，入眼的白色美不胜收，能让人恍惚忘了自己还在人间。  
“初二那年下大雪，我捏了雪球砸你还记得么。”  
“你欺负我的次数多得要死，我怎么可能记得住。”  
“你那次跟今天一样穿的跟个饭卷似的，走起路来看着都吃力，我稍稍用力砸你你就倒了，半天都爬不起来。”  
“还好意思说呢？”  
“隔壁死胖子看了也用雪球砸你，我的人哪能给别人欺负？后来他都被我砸哭了，你才刚从地上爬起来，气鼓鼓瞪着我。”  
“你就是坏心眼，怪不得他见你都绕道走。”  
“高一的冬天，我那时的女朋友跟我闹别扭，你皱着个脸找我，说被她逮着问我上哪儿了为什么不去安慰她。”  
“你那个女朋友可烦人了，老爱找我倾诉你有多人渣。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你找我的时候我带着另一个女生吃炸年糕呢，给你买了碗炸酱面你就忘了找我干嘛来了，我还给你多要了一只荷包蛋。”  
“哼，花花公子···说起来我是答应了要给她传话的，结果被你忽悠得只记得炸酱面里的虾糕好吃了。”  
“还有高三那年下雪的时候，你感冒发高烧，人都快烧傻了还吵着要吃冰淇淋。”  
“有吗？···你别仗着我记不清胡说八道。”  
“我哪能记错，你爸妈出门了，我去你家找你玩，结果你躺在床上烧到起不来，说睡一觉就好，我一摸你额头都快能煮鸡蛋了，把你背去了医院挂水，你趴我背上还说要吃冰淇淋，报菜名似的念了一大堆吃的。”  
“难怪你买了好多零食给我。”  
“是啊，你这小没良心的还说我又乱花钱。”  
“你不也吃了吗。”  
“是是是。说起来你还没给我做过章鱼烧，还有说好的意大利面，到现在只吃到了一次番茄面，你酱油还放多了，好咸。”  
“我可不止会做这些，是时候回去给你秀一把我的厨艺了。”  
“碗还是我洗吗？”  
“当然。”  
边伯贤勾上都暻秀的脖子，笑了好一会儿。  
“暻秀啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想带你走，到没人认识我们的地方去。”  
都暻秀松开了一直抓着边伯贤的手，低下了头。  
“伯贤，我们不可能的。”  
“太阳即刻爆炸，雪从地面回到天上，我刚刚吃的生鸡蛋在我肚子里变成小鸡仔，哪个都比你接受我更不可能。”边伯贤怕冻着都暻秀，就帮他把羽绒服上的帽子戴好，捧住他的脸，看雪花落在他长长的睫毛上，很快融成小小的水珠，把他眼神沾的水润又深情。  
“你不要偷换概念。”  
“没有啊，我对你一往情深，你也对我怦然心动，那为什么你不接受我？”  
“因为我对你动心，本来就是错误。”  
“哪里错了？”边伯贤手指隔着厚厚的棉袄戳戳都暻秀的胸膛“你的眼睛你的表情可没觉得是错误，还有你这里，明明在向我的心靠近。”  
“你也知道，这条路走不通的。”  
“只要你愿意，我就能把死路砸穿。”  
“···别幼稚了。”  
“我不是花花公子嘛，不务正业，只知道吃喝玩乐，我当然幼稚了，并且有十足的把握，非要等到你点头的一天。”边伯贤抓住了都暻秀的后脖颈，趁着没人注意到这里亲了下他的脸颊。  
何况让人接受自己的心意，本来就是花花公子最擅长的事。  
“我变不成你所期待那样的善良，绝对不会放开你的。我本来就恶劣，我这么坏，你不也还是对我动心了吗？不管用什么方法都要得到你，我从来就没有后悔过喜欢你。”  
边伯贤说着霸道而真挚的情话，嘴里呵出白茫茫的雾气，雾气很快就消失，可边伯贤的一字一句都冻结成了型，砸在了都暻秀心上。  
“什么都不用担心，我会让你幸福的。”  
不要逃跑，不向我迈开步伐也好，请你在原地等我，总有一天我会追上来。  
被揽进怀里的时候，都暻秀有那么一瞬间甚至想放下所有的顾虑，忘掉现实的一切，就这么一直沉溺在边伯贤的温暖中。  
雪花开在肩头，仿佛散发着暖暖的香气，任何寒意都无法进入紧紧相拥的两个人怀中，边伯贤感受着都暻秀的心跳声融进自己的心跳里，彼此就如同本来就是一体的那样连呼吸频率都逐渐同步，仿佛永远不会分离。  
边伯贤打小就是个花花公子，可进到他心里的从来都只有都暻秀一个人。

和我尽情地玩乐吧，你也一样不想错过我，不是吗？我的宝贝。

END.


End file.
